thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reese Micheal James Mathews
Reese Mathews "This isn't a video game. I can't kill real people!" "I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear I'll protect you." "What? Are you going to teach me how to shoot the bloody brains out of a corpse or do I have to do it myself?" -Reese Mathews. Overview Appearance Skin: Pale skin Eyes: Big, Blue eyes Ect: Freckled face, mole above left lip Height: "4'5" Age: 12 Hair: Short brown hair, bangs to forehead. Clothing: He is very unfashionable and doesn't know how to dress. He's known for wearing checker/Plaid t-shirts over a plain t-shirt/ some with logos. Personality Serious, Comedic laugh, Bio He doesn't know how to spell and always relates situations to video games. He hates sweets and music. He definitely hates Girl Music. He loves making fun of his sister, but what he doesn't want to admit is that He loves her the most. He loves drawing. The only thing he finds inspirational or worthy of helping him learn are Manga books. Pre-Apocalypse Reese tends to skip school, it's not like his parents are ever around to actually send him to school. And when they are home and find out the school has called they begin to lecture him about how him not going to school ruins their image. They always end up fighting which causes his mother to leave angry and seek out a playmate for the night. And his father takes up his everyday habit of drinking. This leaves his older sister Riley to take care of him. Which he doesn't mind at all but Reese has a secret. Reese caught his father after drinking his wits out at Riley's room. No one knew what Reese had seen that night, he never told them he did either. It was his secret that their father beat Riley up. It was also his secret that he was too scared to ever do anything about it. So instead he'd play video games to try and take his mind off of what was happening in reality and keep the secrets to himself. Post-Apocalypse Chapter Three Reese hadn't known what was going on when car crash happened outside his house. He'd intended to ignore it and just play video games like almost every typical Monday. Reese hated school. Everyone bullied him. All his classmates laughed at him because he had a drunk for a father and his mother... well he didn't like talking about her much. Anyhow... Reese had heard screaming outside and he felt the need to go look. He'd walked outside to find people crawling out of the car. A man had been approaching the car asking if the family was alright when one of the people had staggered up and bit the dudes jugular out. Reese thought that stuff only happened in video games. It took Reese only a moment to notice everyone was panicking. Not taking another moment to spare he'd run off clearly scared out of his mind. To make that day even worse a guy driving almost ran him over. He stopped the car and asked the dude to help him find his sister. All he needed was Riley. Because Riley would make everything okay. Etc Reese carries around a backpack full of Manga and art supplies. Category:Character